


full homo

by your_bus_driver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, POV Remus Lupin, Pining, Sirius Black Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bus_driver/pseuds/your_bus_driver
Summary: “That’s a nice jumper Moony,” He reached out and brushed his sleeve, lingering a bit.“Thanks…? You alright?”“Yeah, I’m fine. What’s this made of?” He was still touching his sleeve. Remus could feel the warmth radiating off him, realizing how close he was.“I don’t know. Cotton, probably. Why?”“I was just wondering. It looks good on you.” Sirius looked up at him from under his eyes. “Full Homo.”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	full homo

**Author's Note:**

> I've been cleaning out my drafts and this has been there for a while. I hope you enjoy it!

Remus was so close. He could practically taste the freedom just out of reach. Narrowly escaping the classroom, and scurrying like Peter down the hallway, he wasn’t looking where he was going and feel at the final hurdle, tripped by a first year tying their shoe. 

James who was barreling down the hallway almost knocked him down again. 

“Hey, Re! You okay?” James said, grabbing his shoulder to steady him. 

“No worse for wear.” His bag was no more roughed up than usual and he was sure  
to have a few bruises but he already had a collection, why not add a few more? 

“Good. Hey, you got a second?” 

This was bound to be good. If it wasn’t, he wouldn’t be asking him. He’d be dragging him off to some remote corner of the castle or to his latest prank set up. The fact that he was asking him was reason to be wary. 

“Depends on what you want?” 

James pretended to be affronted and then folded like a thin piece of parchment. “Can I borrow your potion notes?” 

“You have your own.” 

“They’ve fucked off somewhere. I’m sure Sirius swiped them. They were on my desk when I went to bed last night and this morning they were gone. He’s been antsy all day. I’d understand if I deserved it but I haven’t done anything. I can’t afford to not have notes.” 

“You fucking pantsed him last week,” He huffed a laugh. 

“And?” 

“In the great hall. Everyone saw his quidditch briefs.” 

“Yeah, you’re welcome by the way.” James rolled his eyes, not what a person asking for a favor should be doing. 

“What’s that supposed to mean? You deserve everything coming to you. If it was me, you’d be plagued with hexes. Obscure, annoying ones that take ages to undo.”

“To each their own. Sirius laughed it off. I was sure we were square but apparently not, and he’s hitting me where it hurts.” James threw his head back. “If I answer one more question wrong, Evans is going to think I’m a complete dolt. Her interest is already waning. I can’t just have beauty. I need brains as well. Please, Moony. Everyone knows you brains are the biggest around.” James winked. 

“Putting a lot of faith in my notes, aren’t we?” 

“You can stand the pressure.” 

“Why not borrow Evans’? Think of it. Two of you cozied up, knees knocking underneath a library table, the smell of books in the air.” 

“Doubt she’d say yes.” 

“You never know. What if she’s into that? Taking the pretty idiot under her wing and teaching him the ways of the world.” 

“Shut up, you tosser. Just let me borrow your notes.” 

“Get your notes back from Sirius.” 

“I would if I could find the bastard,” James grumbled, pushing a hand through his hair. “Have you see him?” 

“Not since breakfast.” 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. For the third time in as many minutes, he was run into. Sirius crashed into the two of them, wrapping his arms around their necks and pulled them down to his heights. 

“Hello, lads.” 

“Oh, fuck off. Where are my notes?” 

“How should I know? They’re your notes.” Sirius said shaking his hair like he was in a damn shampoo commercial. 

“I know you took them. They were on my desk last night and I know Remus didn’t because his notes are better than mine and Peter was gone last night which leaves you.” 

“Quite the Auror, aren’t you?” Sirius smirked, looking to Remus for approval. “Maybe the dog ate it.” 

“You’re such a prick. They better be on my desk by the time I get back tonight.” 

“I hope whoever took them returns them soon.” Sirius called after James as he stalked away. When he was out of sight, probably off to sulk, Sirius turned back to him and he had to remember to breath. 

“That’s a nice jumper Moony,” He reached out and brushed his sleeve, lingering a bit. 

“Thanks…? You alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. What’s this made of?” He was still touching his sleeve. Remus could feel the warmth radiating off him, realizing how close he was. 

“I don’t know. Cotton, probably. Why?” 

“I was just wondering. It looks good on you.” Sirius looked up at him from under his eyes. “Full Homo.” 

“Tosser,” What the fuck? Remus elbowed past him. He felt dizzy how fast he went from confused to angry. 

“Wait, wait.” Sirius grabbed his shoulder to turn him around but he shook him off. 

“You can fuck off entirely.” 

“I-I-I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“How’d you mean it?” 

“I meant it like, like, full homo.” 

“I wouldn’t want to be a half ass homo. Glad you cleared that up for me.” 

“No, no no. I mean, like pro-homo. It’s like a pick up line and I said it wrong, and it was supposed to be funny, and kinda cute, and make you breathe out of your nose. I was supposed to say homo and you were supposed to say, don’t you mean ‘no homo’ and then I was gonna say, not I meant like full homo. And then I’d say something like go to the winter formal with me or go to hogsmeade with me? And, and then you’d punch me or say yes, or something but it seems like it’s more likely going to be a punch. I-I heard someone say it somewhere and I thought it would be… I don’t know what I thought it would be. I’m so fucking sorry, Moony.” 

Remus tried to process the mess that that ramble was. He felt like he was on a rollercoaster and he was going to whiplash. 

“A pick up line?” 

“Yeah,” Sirius said, almost too quick. “A stupid, stupid pick up line.” 

“You were trying to pick me up?” 

“Uh, yeah, but if you’re not cool with that we can just forget it, okay?” 

“If this is a prank, I’ll hex you from here to… I don’t know where. But from here to somewhere.” 

“It’s not a prank. 100% honest. Cross my heart and hope to be petrified.” Sirius was still looking at him like Remus was gonna punch him.

“This weekend.” 

“What?” 

“Hogsmeade, this weekend. You’re buying me whatever chocolate I want.” 

“All the chocolate. Of course.” Sirius smiled unsurely. “Are we okay?” 

“Yeah, but are you? Shouldn’t you be in transfigurations?” 

“Shit.” Sirius said, walking backwards “But we’re okay? Like this is a good Hogsmeade trip?” 

“Yes, it’s a good trip. A great trip, hopefully. Gotta make up for this shitshow, somehow right?” Remus chuckled, watching Sirius back into a wall. 

“I will, I promise.” Sirius said, blushing. “I’ll see you at dinner?” 

“As long as McGonagall doesn’t kill you, yeah.” 

“Shit, okay. Bye.” Sirius said, waving at him like a dork and rushing off. 

Remus needed to lie down.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
